Meeting You
by Silent Parader
Summary: Jace thinks he's good as dead. He thinks he should kill himself. But Clary cuts in and intervenes. She now becomes his reason to go on. Read and Review. "Better than summary."
1. Chapter 1: Meeting You

**Hope you'll like this. TMI is not mine. Not ever.  
And I know Christmas is over but what the heck!**

I was walking aimlessly again, hands in my pockets. I couldn't take the screaming and the yelling. Usually, I'd just burn out their noises by playing some very loud music but I guess, I'm too numb to even do it. I sighed. I continued walking, stopping once in awhile to look at families having dinner together.

It was Christmas Eve and everybody was freaking happy. They sang jolly Christmas songs, gave out presents and watch some stupid Christmas movies or something.

They were having fun while here I was sauntering. I sighed again. Snow started falling, I shuddered. '_I should get home now',_ I thought.

I was turning back when I saw a flash of red. I stopped and searched for it. I finally saw where it was. Well, who it was, I mean.

It was this girl outside, sitting on a bench. Her red hair strewn all over her head. Her head was bent down, her face contorted. She was holding a pencil and she was balancing a sketchbook on her lap. Clearly she was sketching something intricate.

I moved a bit closer to where she was, careful not to disturb her. I hid behind the line of trees that were behind her. I didn't know why I had to hide. I mean, come on. Why would I need to hide? I'm not doing anything. I should just get home or something. But I didn't.

After a few minutes of more sketching, erasing and re-sketching, I heard a woman's voice. It was coming from the house in front of us. "Clary! Clary!" The girl's head jerked up. She looked up and waved her hand. She was gesturing that she'll be right in after a few minutes.

The woman nodded and told her to not stay out too long. Clary smiled. And with that, she got back to work.

So that was her name. Clary. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful princess. I couldn't conceal a smile. I gazed at her. She was beautiful, I knew.

The snow stopped a couple of minutes back but it started falling again. It was really striking. How she looked perfect with the scene. Her and her long, red curls.

I stared at her for awhile and then suddenly she looked up. Looking from both sides of the street, as if she was trying to find someone. She frowned, shook her head and stood up.

_Wait._ I wanted to tell her. But I couldn't and I wouldn't. I waited 'til she got in her house and was sure that nobody was going out or looking outside. With a satisfied look, I got out of my hiding place. Started walking the street when a hand stopped me.

Surprised, I turned around and saw the redhead from awhile ago. What was she doing here?

"Yes?" I said.

Not answering, she quickly but surely put her soft lips unto mine. I was stunned. But I suddenly succumbed into it.

I put my hand on the back of her neck while the other on her lower back. To say our kiss was awesome was an understatement. It felt great. Blissful. Ecstatic. I loved how her lips and how her body was pressed unto mine.

We broke for air. I stared at her. She stared back. She smiled. Wordlessly, she put a piece of paper in my hand, pointed up, waved and run back to her house.

I curiously looked down on the piece of paper and saw that it was the sketch she had been drawing awhile ago. The drawing was me walking on the streets where I stopped to look at some random happy family inside their homes. It was beautiful how she drew it. _'She was drawing me'_, I thought.

Then I remembered that she had pointed up. So I looked up and saw the tiny toe someone had put on as a design on a tree.

I smiled and went down my way happily. Maybe I'll try visiting her soon. Or maybe tomorrow.

**Review, guys. Tell me what you think.  
I'll revise it soon. Promise! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Being with you

**TMI is never gonna be mine.  
Evah! Have fun! **

Ever since then, I had always visited her. We became fast friends.

Her family treated me like how they treated another family member.

I stayed in their house most often. I was always there that they had the idea of giving me a room of my own.

I was grateful. They told me it was nothing.

After a few months, my parents had a very big fight and they burnt the house down and died with it. I received nothing from them but bad memories. I hated them.

Clary's family took me in since I didn't have any relatives. Both my mom and dad had no siblings.

They provided for me. Gave me food, money, clothing and shelter. They paid for my tuition.

I schooled with her. Treated her like my own sister. But - of course - with benefits.

We had a relationship going on. We were happy. It was awesome.

But all relationships end.

She wanted to go to college in abroad.

I stayed. And waited. For 5 years.

Then I heard she was engaged. I was so heartbroken.

I tried to find someone more than her. But I couldn't. She was too unique.

Her mom – who I called Aunt Jocelyn since they adopted me – and Luke, her stepdad, were worried sick about me. I was beginning to lose hope.

They constantly tried to help me. There was no point. I just couldn't take it.

A year passed, I heard she was coming back. I didn't want to see her. So I tried to be busy. I worked hard.

The day came of her arrival. I went to a club called Pandemonium. I was with another girl who tried flirting with me but I just was not into it.

_She_ caught me. I told the girl to scram but she was persistent. _She_ thought that I was also flirting back. But I wasn't. But _Clary _thought differently.

She ran away crying the minute I tried to explain. It was all too fast for me. Clary being in the club, seeing me with another girl and running away crying.

I ran after her but failed. She got into a cab before I even had time to tell her to stop.

I got home as soon as possible. Aunt Jocelyn asked me what was wrong. Why did Clary lock her door and cry?

I told her I didn't know but I'll find out.

The phone rang. Aunt Jocelyn answered the phone. She put it down the second I went upstairs. She called out to me. She said Luke needed her in the hospital. Luke was a much respected doctor and she was a famous surgeon.

I told her I'll deal with Clary and she with Luke. She was very grateful. Thanking me too much.

She left and I ran straight to Clary's room.

I knocked. She didn't answer. I knocked several more, telling her I wouldn't leave as long as she didn't talk to me.

I waited. This went on for a few more minutes.

Then suddenly the door opened.

She really cried herself. She was a mess. "Your hair is so messed up it looks like a bird's nest", I said.

She didn't laugh. "What do you need? Leave me alone."

"Your eyes are all puffy and red." I told her, removing a strand of hair from her face.

She just stared at me. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

She stared some more and then moved a bit to give way. I went inside.

She closed the door and sat down on her bed. She waited.

"What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's easy enough to understand." I answered spiteful.

"Excuse me?" She practically screamed at me.

I inwardly smiled. I was making her mad. "You may not be excused."

She looked at me incredulously. "I can't _believe _YOU!"

I smirked. "Believe it."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"I hate you." She told me.

'_Ouch'_, I thought. But I still held my façade. "Well, yes. We all just _hate _me without a reason."

She looked surprised.

She mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'I don't hate you.'" She told me, a little louder than the first.

I was surprised. "Then what was with the running away and crying."

She sniffed.

"Well?"

She shook her head. "I was just away a few years and then I come back and see you with another girl."

"So?"

Her head jerked up suddenly. "SO? IS THAT THE BEST ANSWER YOU COULD EVER THINK OF?" She screamed.

"YEAH, SO. IS THERE ANY OTHER ANSWER LEFT TO ANSWER?" I screamed back.

She was seething with anger but I was too mad to even calm down.

"After all of these years we've been through, I've always told you everything. Freaking EVERYTHING! And you go on flirting with what? Another girl. Wow! Thanks for 'NO SECRETS'."

"Yeah. Well, how about me?"

"'How about you?' What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

"Tell me."

She looked at me with so much pain, betrayal and sadness. "You kicked me away from your life. I called everyday ever since I came there. You never answered."

"I did."

"Yeah, the first few ones. Then _you_ stopped."

"Why wouldn't I?" She looked blank.

I sighed in utter frustration. "You were _engaged_. God, why wouldn't _I _stop? You tell me 'no secrets' but apparently this does not apply to anything, does it?"

She was speechless.

"I thought so too." I turned to leave but she stopped me.

She hugged me from behind. "Who told you that? That's a lie." She cried to me.

I turned around to face her and kissed her non to gently. I wanted to let her feel my passion, my desire, my hurt and my love for her. All of those just for her.

We broke for air. "I love you too much, Clary. You break my heart and now I'm letting you in. Don't you understand how much I love you?"

She cried, tears running down her sweet, beautiful face. "But I do. I do understand and I love you too."

I hugged her.

"I thought you didn't love me. I mean, you were with that girl. I saw the pictures." She murmured against my chest.

I put my face in her hair. "You mean, the stolen pictures. She was stalking me, you know." I told her softly.

"Really? I thought -"

"Well, you thought wrong." I cut her off.

"We were both wrong. And for your information, I never agreed to any engagement. Ever." She clarified with a laugh.

"I love you."

"Well, I love you too, Jace."

After a few days, you probably know what happened. I proposed. She said yes. We got married the next month.

So to make my life story short, I'll put it like this. On Christmas eve, I met a girl who kissed me underneath the mistletoe. She and I became friends, fell in love and got married. I'm lucky, aren't I? To have a family that I always wanted, get the girl and be with her for the rest of my life.

**Review please.  
Hope to hear from you!  
xDD **


	3. Chapter 3: Continuation?

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry. It's not another chap. But I just want to know if you'd like me to continue the story; or elaborate what really happened to them throughout all those years they've known each other; or just don't continue it at all. Well?**

**Have a nice time! Think about what I said and tell me what yah think, 'lright?**

**Please Review the story. ;)**


End file.
